johnny_otgs_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 3:Finding his father and a cup
Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade (1988) Starring Harrison Ford~'Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. '''Sean Connery~'Henry Jones Sr. 'Denholm Elliot~'Marcus Brody 'Allison Doody~'Dr. Elsa Schnider 'Julian Glover~'Walter Donovan 'John Rhya Davies~'Sallah Summary Once again continuing the series. '''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade mixes up what made Raiders fun and turned it into a very fun adventure. Story After experiencing a flashback in the year 1911 in Utah where he recovers an artifact, only to be forced to give it back. Indy recovers that artifact again in 1938. Indy was then called by a museum curator named Walter Donovan who ordered an exploration for another Biblical artifact called the Holy Grail, and was told that his father: Henry Jones is already on the trail. Indy now makes it his goal to find his father and where his father left off. But as he finds his father, he gets involved in the search for the Holy Grail and he also has to face the Nazis who are also in search for the Grail. Quotes "Archaeology is the search for fact, not truth. If it's thruth you're searching for, then Dr. Tyree's Philosphy class is right down the hall. You never use maps to search for buried treasure and X never *ever* marks the spot."~Indiana Jones "That Belongs in a museum."~Indiana Jones "So do you."~Panama Hat "So, Germany has declared war on the Jones boys."~Walter Donovan "Junior?"~Henry Jones Sr. "Choose Wisely."~The Last Crusade Fun Facts Stephen Spielberg always wanted the role of Henry Jones Sr. to be played by Sean Connery. Teenage actor, River Phoenix plays the teenage Indiana Jones, who based his Portrayal of Indy on Harrison Ford, and not what he saw in any previous Indiana Jones movie. The movie explains on how Indy got his iconic scar on his chin. Harrison Ford got his scar from a car accident from his young 20's. The movie follows some elements of the old movies from the 1930's and 40's, and movies in that era had a hero that wears a hat was considered "un-manly" for him to lose it, and during filing of all 4 movies it was considered a problem for the filmmakers to keep Indy's iconic hat on Harrison Ford's head during action scenes (this prompted one time for Ford to take an empty staple gun and try to staple the hat onto his head, of course this was a joke), but in one scene in particular (during the tank fight scene) they decided to have the hat come off of Ford's head. Denholm Elliot was strickened with AIDS (which sadly killed him not too long after this movie) and you can actually see his health deteriorate in some scenes. The Temple of the Holy Grail is actually the Temple of Petra which is in Modern Day Jordan. Though, only a few people visit this place, but the movie caused it to become one of the more popular tourist attractions in the Middle East. The uniforms worn by Nazi characters in the movie, are actual Nazi uniforms and not costumes. The woman who plays Walter Donovan's wife is Julian Glover's actual wife:Isla Blair. The man who eventually gives Indy his hat is known as "Fedora" (after the hat worn in the 1920s and 30's) was originally going to be named Abner Ravenwood: Marian's Father and Indy's teacher in Archaeology. Movie Mistakes As with Raiders of the lost Ark, there are numerous errors regarding to Nazi ideaology and weaponry. *They again use MP-40s. *The Planes used in the air chase scene aren't actual Nazi fighter planes. *The Nazis wouldn't allow women to engage in something like Archeaology or join the military as the education system in Nazi Germany is to have them just to Procreate (reproduce). The Seagulls on the beach where Henry Sr. scares aren't Seagulls, but Pigeons. Most of the traps inside the Temple of the Holy Grail couldn't be made with 11th century technology used by the Knights of the First Crusade. Venice wouldn't have underground catacombs as the city is made from around 117 mud flats. It is true that the "Word of God" is indeed Jehovah, but this name wouldn't be used until the King James version of the Christian Bible (which was created in the 16th Century), a Knight of the First Crusade would've used the Hebrew word: "Yhwh" (Yahweh). The Nazi "Afrika Korp." wasn't formed until 1941. In the Catacombs, Indy stumbles on Petroleum and says he should "Drill a well down here and retire" Petroleum has very little money value, if any. Though not exactly a mistake, but the butler of the Castle Burnwald said to Indy acting as a "Scottish Lord and refers to himself as "Mickey Mouse". Of course, Mickey Mouse is a trademark character of Disney, and there is no evidence suggesting that Paramount has payed royalties to Disney for even a mentioning of their character. This is somewhat acknowledged during production that the Castle's Butler actually said "Jesse Owens" (after the Olympic runner who won the Gold Metal at the 1936 Olympic Events in Berlin), but because Spielberg feared that only a few people would know who Jesse Owens really is, this was changed during post-production.